wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shattered
(Shattered is a fan-fic featuring Feather's OC ShatterClaws, enjoy, also this is a big wip...) Slim, curved talons pattered against rock and rubble. As a beautiful indigo silhouette of a dragoness was outlined by the shimmering moonlight. The dragoness snorted, inhaling the pungent breath of smoke and chaos. The eruption. Even though it must have been twenty years ago, the memories still lingered. The memories of the dead dragons who experienced it. She couldn’t smell much of it though, her nasal cavities had been scalded long ago, and were of no use to her. She kept going, her long neck arched, and her painfully thin body melted into the shadows. Her ears perked up, her frost blue eyes blinked, then she ran. Bolting across the landscape, maneuvering beside the fallen rocks and shrapnels that dug into her scales and cut her legs. Behind her, two dragons landed, not far on the stone covered beach. Quickly, the thinner silver intruder followed the fleeing purple one. Crashing behind her, her throat let out a startled gasp, before she cringed, the pain of speaking choked her inside. She swerved left, but her pursuers trailed. She whipped her neck back, but her ankles gave out a she crashed against the sharp ground. She moved little now, only the shuddering sobs of the rise and fall of her breath was visible. The dragons approached her, carefully, the smaller male, nudged her wing with his own silver one. But in a flash of fury and teeth she lunged at them, her blue frost eyes opening, lit with mental fire. The two staggered back from fear, even though the mauve dragoness was much smaller, then they. She hissed, smoke emitting from her nostrils, painful smoke that irritated her eyes and scorched her lungs. The silver dragon made no waste of time though, and seized her by her throat, knocking her backwards, and leaping on top of her. She screamed and tried to bolt away but he slammed his wings against her, she crumpled against the ground at this. “Polar…” The dark blue dragon spoke, he was taller, and seemed older then his malevolent counterpart. The other IceWing snorted, and gestured to the unconscious hybrid, who was breathing in slow raspy breaths. “She’s alive.” Polar replied, with a discountenancing glance. The blue dragon snared and batted him away, “Are. Are you alright Love?” He asked, and assiduous tone filled his voice, the indigo dragon made a low whistling noise from her nose, and blinked, slowly, it was now visible, in the dim moonlight, that her right eye was blind. “Yes.” She said, in an exhaling whisper. She slowly curled her tail and wings in, which were withered at the tips, and as fragile looking as a flower frozen in frost. The IceWing nodded, he was blinking quickly, not quite sure what to say to the delicate but beautiful dragoness. “I-I’m North.” He told her, deciding to start with his name. She nodded, looking down at her talons, “I’m ShatterClaws.” “S-ShatterClaws…” mused North, he found himself glancing, and falling headfirst into her hypnotic blue eye. “Ahem.” The silver dragon cleared his throat, who knows how long the romantic moment North was having, would have lasted. “Sorry to be rude, but what are you exactly?” He asked her, bluntly. Shatter wrinkled her nose at him with a look of perpetual anathema. “I’m a dragon, Frostbreath." She hissed at him, her voice cracked in and out like ice sheets ‘neath the talons. Polar growled and stepped closer to her, “You know what I mean. You a NightWing? Ya look like one.” She snorted, smoke curled around her horns. “I’m…" I’m a hybrid. A hybrid who was born in the rainforest. Who was happy, and almost normal. A hybrid whose parents were murdered by a NightWing who still hated IceWings. A hybrid who fled from her queen, who tried to put her in an orphanage. A hybrid who stole to survive. A hybrid who is living in the desolate shell of her half tribe’s former misery. “- A dragon. Just like anyone else.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)